1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a heterocyclic compound represented by Formula 1 and an organic light-emitting device including the heterocyclic compound.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emitting display devices and have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. Due to these characteristics, organic light-emitting devices are drawing more attention.
Such light-emitting devices can be roughly classified into inorganic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing inorganic compounds, and organic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing organic compounds. Specifically, organic light-emitting devices have higher luminance, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices, and can render multi-colored displays. Thus, much research into such organic light-emitting devices has been conducted.
Typically, an organic light-emitting device has a stack structure including an anode, a cathode and an organic emission layer between the anode and the cathode. However, a hole injection layer and/or a hole transport layer may be further stacked between the anode and the organic emission layer, and/or an electron transport layer may be further stacked between the organic emission layer and the cathode. An organic light-emitting device may have an anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/cathode structure or an anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/electron transport layer/cathode structure.
As a material for the organic emission layer, a phenanthrene derivative may be used. However, organic light-emitting devices including such as known organic emission materials do not have satisfactory life span, efficiency, and power consumption characteristics.